Push It
Push It,'' en español Aprétalo,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio Showmance, cantada por New Directions. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a Salt-n-Pepa. Contexto de la Canción Fue interpretada por todos los miembros de New Directions hasta ese momento en una asamblea de bienvenida escolar, con el objetivo de que más gente se quiera unir al Glee club. Antes de la asamblea, Will le dice al grupo que presentarán un número de la canción "Le Freak", pero creyendo que eso producirá el efecto contrario (hará que la gente no se quiera unir al club y que se burlen de ellos por eso), los chicos deciden "vender sexo" en la asamblea, sin que el Sr. Schuester se entere. Al final todos los alumnos les aplauden y varios padres se quejan por la coreografía y canción. Letra Artie con Los Chicos de New Directions: Ah, push it Ah, push it Mercedes y Rachel con Tina: Get up on this! Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Get up on this! (Artie con Los Chicos de New Directions: Ah, Push it) (Mercedes: Hey!) Get up on this! (Artie con Los Chicos de New Directions: Ah, Push it) Get up on this! (Tina: Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Pepa's here!) Get up on this! (Rachel: Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Pepa's here!) Get up on this! Artie: Now wait a minute, y'all This dance ain't for everybody Only the sexy people So all you fly mothers Get on out there and dance Dance, I said! Holla. Rachel (con Mercedes y Tina): Sa-Salt and Pepa's (here) And we're in effect Want you to (push it, babe) Coolin' by day Then at night (working up a sweat) C'mon girls (Mercedes y Tina: Let's go!) Let's go show the guys (that we know) How to become (number one) In a hot (party show) (Now push it) Artie Con Los Chicos de New Directions: Ah, push it (Finn con New Directions: Push it good) Ah, push it (Finn con New Directions: Push it real good) Ah, push it (Finn con New Directions: Push it good) Ah, push it (Finn con New Directions: P-Push it real good) Ah, push it Artie: Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Rachel y Mercedes con Tina: Get up on this! (Mercedes: Hey!) Get up on this! Finn (con Artie): Yo, baby-pop Yeah, you, come here (Gimme a kiss) Better make it fast Or else (I'm gonna get pissed) Can't you hear the music's (pumpin' hard) Like I (wish you would?) Now (push it) Artie con Los Chicos de New Directions: Ah, push it (Finn con New Directions: Push it good) Ah, push it (Finn con New Directions: Push it real good) Ah, push it (Finn con New Directions: Push it good) Ah, push it (Finn con New Directions: P-Push it real good) Ah, push it Rachel y Mercedes con Tina: Get up on this! (Artie con Los Chicos de New Directions: Ah, push it) Get up on this! (Mercedes: Aww!) (Artie con Los Chicos de New Directions: Ah, push it) (Artie: Holla) Get up on this! (Artie con Los Chicos de New Directions: Ah, push it) (Mercedes: Hey!) Finn con New Directions: Aaaaahhh! Push it Mercedes y Tina con Rachel: Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing Artie con Los Chicos de New Directions: Ah, push it (Finn con New Directions: Push it good) Ah, push it (Finn con New Directions: Push it real good) Ah, push it (Finn con New Directions: Push it good) Ah, push it (Finn con New Directions: P-Push it real good) Ah, push it Rachel y Mercedes con Tina: Get up on this! (Artie con Los Chicos de New Directions: Ah, push it) Get up on this! (Mercedes: Aww!) (Artie con Los Chicos de New Directions: Ah, push it) (Artie: Holla) Get up on this! (Artie con Los Chicos de New Directions: Ah, push it) (Mercedes: Hey!) Finn con New Directions: Aaaahhh Push it! Curiosidades *Es la primera presentación en una asamblea. *Aquí marca el comienzo de las fallidas presentaciones de todas las asambleas siguientes. *Durante un momento se ve a Emma bailando y al director Figgins disfrutando de la canción. Recepción de la Crítica Raymund Flandez de The Wall Street Journal describió la interpretación de "Push It" como una "gloriosa manera de encapsular los miedos adolescentes". Dave Itzkoff de The New York Times se refirió a la canción como "contagiosa". Videos thumb|center|355px thumb|center|355px thumb|center|355px Imagen de Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|398px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Showmance Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:10.000.000 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes